No pizza in the Renaissance?
by Kiwy
Summary: My name is Alice. I am an Assassin. And I don't know how to speak italian...yet? Saved by Niccolò Machiavelli and accepted by the "local" Assassins my desire to get home is decreasing. Some say, home is where the heart is, but can it be split into two? /...This will be a typical timetravel story! Or will it?
1. A Total Success

**Welcome, Welcome! This will be a typical "OC travels back in time and lands in the Italian Renaissance" fanfiction. **_**Or will it?**_

**My mother tongue is German, so I apologize for any typos. If you find them you can keep them.  
I would like to say in advance, that I live very close to Italy and know that all the stereotypes are not necessarily true, but have some truth to them. I don't have anything against Italian people and against the country! ****Having said that, ENJOY.**

* * *

**Total Success**

My name is Alice. I am an Assassin.  
And this is the story of how I fell into a rabbit hole.

**Rome, January 2011**  
The Templars had a vague suspicion of where the apple was located. We were lucky that Lucy Stillman had sent us information about the supposed location. Me and my team were delegated to get there, before they did.

"God… I don't like Italians" I mumbled grumpily, kicking a coke can away, pulling my hoodie over my eyes and leaning against a brick wall. Loud people, pollution and very bad drivers were my only impression of bella italia. Well, to be fair I had only been here for two days so let's not judge to early.

I activated my eagle vision and stared into the night. It would be nice to sit on a roof and look into the sky, but here in the city you couldn't see any stars, and I had better things to do. Finally I noticed a blue silhouette getting closer and closer. Shoving her way through the crowds, Anna finally leaned against the wall right next to me.  
"You don't speak any Italian either, do you?" I asked curiously. She shook her head and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged "I want some ice cream…" Anna laughed silently and shook her head again. "It's winter, why would you eat ice cream?", "because we're in Italy…obviously!" I answered sarcastically. Our little conversation was over when Sam joined us. I didn't even notice him coming closer.  
"Let's go inside." He whispered and led the way. We let the _Palazo del Risorgimento_ behind us and cautiously walked over a parking lot. Sam pointed at a wall and indicated to climb on top of the building. The action was about to start.

My job was to make sure nobody saw us, since my eagle vision was the clearest one. On the roof of the _Cortile della Pigna_ we had a nice view of the _Basilica di San Pietro_, but we were not here to sightsee. We jumped over some roofs and got to the sistine chapel, our destination. Sam quickly found a accessible window. It was tightly locked, but no problem for a trained assassin. I double checked that nobody was anywhere close, and went inside after Sam and Anna.

Would the apple really be here? I was jittery and my hands were close to shaking. My first mission would be a huge success, and the apple would be back in assassin hands! My lips formed a smirk, then I looked around. The inside of the chapel was indescribably breath-taking. There where frescos everywhere, some of them from Michelangelo, as far as I knew.

I suddenly came across a faint golden shine on one of the paintings on the right side of the chapel and my smile grew. Sam and Anna also seemed to have noticed it. Sam nodded and we climbed up to the wall painting. It showed a group of people in front of a river and some mountains, incredibly detailed. Then I noticed a well hidden assassin crest, appearing between the wrinkles of someone's dress. A soothing golden glow radiated around it and filled my vision completely. It was apparently one of these doors only assassins could find. Anna mumbled some inaudible, astonished sounding words and was about to press in the middle of the symbol when Sam pulled her wrist away from the painting. Before I was able to make an annoyed comment I heard footsteps. I tore my eyes away from the assassin crest and immediately noticed the clearly recognizable red glow of enemies outside the chapel. Dammit.

"Good job, Alice" Sam hissed visibly pissed off, and flicked his wrists to test the release of the hidden blade, and took out a gun. "Go and get the apple" he said and jumped down to the floor of the chapel, turning in the direction of the enemy. "You could have been a little more attentive…" Anna mumbled and pressed the symbol.

The symbol began glowing intensely, and the glow spread, forming weird patterns around the picture, that suddenly vanished. My eyes widened in anticipation, and my breath hitched, as the glowing became less powerful, and revealed a simple cube. "What the…" I reached out to touch it but Anna was faster, and looked at it with a puzzled expression. "It's not the apple, it's a fragment… quick, let's get outa here." She declared and shoved it in her pocket. My heart was racing, both from disappointment and adrenaline, but I nodded, not able to speak a word. When we broke away from the reappearing picture, we were greeted by a very obscure scenario. Sam was lying on the ground. There was no blood, but he was neither moving nor breathing.

"Anna…" I said carefully, and took a step towards him, I didn't see any enemies around. She held me back by my wrist and gave me the cube. She looked me in the eyes for a short time, and I thought to have seen a hint of fear, but she looked away quickly. "If anyone of the Templars comes near, run…okay? Blend with the clouds and call Shaun or Rebecca. Don't get killed and don't lose the fragment, don't come back for us." She mumbled hastily and very fast. She stood up and went to kneel next so Sam. I activated my eagle vision, but I couldn't see anything red although I could clearly feel a presence that was not like minded. A shiver ran down my spine.  
"Anna..." I wanted to say, but was interrupted by a gunshot. I had to cover my mouth with my free hand to stifle a cry as Anna sank to her knees.

Where were they? Why couldn't I see them? I started sweating, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. The bullet had only hit Anna's shoulder and she slowly stood up stopping the blood flow with her hand. "Hah" she spit, "you weak-kneed Templars don't even have the guts to show your faces! Even if able to hide your presence, huh?" She looked in my direction for a short moment, clearly wanting me to get out. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and tried to sneak back to the window we had left open. All of a sudden my instincts told me to duck, and immediately after a bullet hit the picture right above me. I started to run, not missing Anna's stifled cry behind me. I had to force back the tears that formed in the corners of my eyes.

My first mission was a total success. My team dead and the apple had turned out to be a simple fragment. I could already hear the mocking of my brother... if I made it home. I heard that someone followed me and increased my speed. Running over the roofs I didn't dare to look behind me. After what felt like an eternity I noticed a small park with trees and jumped down, using the branches as a ladder. Now I was on the streets, trying to blend within the crowds, while getting away from my pursuer as fast as possible. I must have looked entertaining. A crying – scared to death little girl with a far to big hoodie and torn pants, running down the streets like being chased by the devil, disturbing the Italian nightlife.

I heard curious, as well as angry murmurs as I ran through traffic, jumping over honking cars and scaring cyclists. I felt a breeze on my skin, and guessed I was close to the river Tiber. I noticed a crowded bridge and ran in its direction, slowing my pace since I didn't feel the Templar behind me anymore. I reduce my speed to a walk and finally blended with a group of teenagers walking over the bridge. Then, too quick for anyone to notice I jumped over the railing and hung at a pier with sweaty hands. Only now I felt the cold wind, and heard my heart hammering. Had I lost him?

I hadn't, I realized as I heard the sound of a pistol along scared crys. Or had it been my own? My forearm suddenly burnt like crazy and I felt warm blood trickling down my arms and shoulder. I couldn't hold onto the pier anymore and dropped into the freezing cold water of the Tiber. The dirty water stung in my eyes, so I closed them.

That was the end wasn't it? I could see the email William was going to write to everybody. "We lost contact so Sam's team, and don't know If they had to vanish or if they are killed, I will update you when I have more information"…" I am sorry to confirm that Sam Louis, Anna Davis and Alice Moore were killed by Templars while investigating clues regarding a piece of Eden in the Vatican." I could hear my family mourning, see my friend's tears, but couldn't do anything against it, as I drifted into darkness.

* * *

That was the first of many chapters to come! What do you think? Be sure to leave me a review!


	2. Silence

**Silence**

I awoke with a start. I heard strange voices and felt hands dragging me. I sucked in a breath and opened my eyes. The hands dropped me, and the voices stopped. My vision cleared and I saw a clouded sky above me. It was still night time. Still? Ah yes, I had been drowning in the Tiber. I reached for my pocked and could feel the fragment inside it. Then I sat up. I looked into the faces of three poorly dressed children. I must have floated down the river and stranded at some kind of slum district. They looked at me sacredly. "Sorry to scare you kids, go home… I'm okay!" I say soothingly and smiled. Well, that didn't help much, since they looked at me with even more scared expressions. So I shooed them off and they understood, finally leaving me to my own.

I looked down on my hand. It was not bleeding anymore, but looked gross and bloody. I was lucky that the bullet didn't directly hit the bone. I sighted, I would need to operate it and get the bullet out. The river water of the Tiber was surely not the best for a fresh wound. Then I noticed that I was shivering. Well that wasn't that much of a surprise, I was soaked in freezing water and it was windy like hell. I stood up slowly, nearly losing my balance. Someone walked closer to me. I looked up and saw hazel eyes staring at me. The man spoke fast Italian and I couldn't understand a thing. "_Che __cosa __stai __facendo __signorina__? __Posso __aiutarla__?" _he asked with a curious expression and grabbed my wrist. I tore away from him and ran. Not even sure why I was reacting like that.

A little out of breath I stopped in the shadow between two houses, then it came to my mind that I should probably check my supplies. I reached for my weapon belt which was concealed by my big hoodie. The gun, throwing knives and poison needles were still in place. As well as the painkillers and antibiotics in the hidden pocket. I quickly swallowed one of the antibiotics and flicked my wrist to test my hidden blade. So far so good. Then I got out my phone. The display was underwater, and when I tried to turn it on, it didn't make a sound. Great.

I had to find a telephone box and call….What did Anna say? Call Shaun? I thought he was captured by the Templars? But since she also mentioned Rebecca, she probably managed to get him out. The number should still be the same, since every assassin had a fixed number it should be no problem to reach then. I looked around. The streets were run down, but not polluted. A slum district? Well, I could think about that later, I had to find a telephone.

I was wandering about with no luck, when I noticed something that let me freeze in my step. It was silent. No cars, no honking, no alarms, no bar music. Nothing. Where did I land here? I slowly got frustrated. I was cold, hungry and didn't know where I was. And that wasn't even the worst. I had nobody around, my team was dead. Tears stung in my eyes, as I tried to fight them looking skywards, I noticed that the sun was about to rise. The Templars were probably still looking for me, they would know that I didn't die in the river. Yes, I should rest somewhere and continue my search when the streets were more crowded or in the night-time. But I better get something else to wear, I didn't want to get hypothermia. Just by turning around I found a clothesline with some old blankets. Without remorse I took one of them and climbed up a balcony, and luckily found a spot that was a little sheltered from the wind. I got rid of my hoody and cuddled into the stinky, but warm blanket.

* * *

When I woke up again, the sun had risen a great deal, and it had become a little warmer. My hoody as well as my hair and pants had dried. I still didn't hear any cars, but a lot of people talking down in the streets. I looked down and was taken aback. The clothes these people were wearing were definitely not normal. I would stand out a lot, well, like a girl with a dirty hoodie and ripped pants in between woman with old-school dresses. Where was I? Could the Tiber have brought me so far away from Rome? Well, I guess I could worry about that later, I still had to contact Shaun. I took out my phone, but it didn't work. I shook my head, and climbed down the balcony. After I returned the blanket, I witnessed something rather comedic that let me forget about my phone problems.

A group of men in red jackets and tights were patrolling around a _palazzo,_ and managed to hold dead- serious expressions. Was there a theme park near Rome? Probably. I only shook my head, and walked up to the next group of people. "I am sorry, do you speak English?" I asked very slowly and articulate, but they looked at me like I was the devil. I sucked in a breath "well I guess not, thank you for your time!" I smiled and walked off. Weird. But hey, I remembered having heard something about many Italians not speaking English, so I'd just have to continue on trying!

"I'm sorry, I'm lost. Would you be so kind as to tell me where I am?" No response and confused faces. Again. Well today was not my lucky day. I walked past a market place, and only then noticed that I was practically starving. But I had no money, so I'd have to steal something, one apple missing wouldn't be noticed, hopefully. I joined a group of people that walked past the fruit stands, and nicked an apple off a table. Nobody noticed and I quickly got away.

So I sat down on a bench, eating happily and examining my surroundings. Not really knowing where I was or what I was supposed to do. I hadn't seen any Templars yet, which was good, but neither had I seen anything "modern". If I really was trapped in some theme park, why wasn't I being escorted out yet? And If I landed in a slum district, it was still weird that I hadn't seen any cars, motorcycles or cell phones yet. Somehow this didn't feel right.  
Then I had an epiphany and facepalmed myself. Why didn't I just use my eaglevision to find somebody, or something that could help me? I really was a bad assassin, not getting that idea earlier.

* * *

I spent the next hours roaming around, and looking for the slightest hint of gold. Not paying attention to my surroundings was propably not the best idea, but at that point, I was pretty depressed and desperate to find some way out of this dilemma. I took a deep breath when I saw a trail. My face lit up and I followed the path until I saw the golden target. I deactivated my eagle Vision and looked at my -not yet knowing of his luck- saviour. He wore a weird dark robe, and a sword dangled at his hip. He had short brown hair and walked with almost aggressive determination.

I followed him as unsuspiciously as possible for a long time. I had to get him somewhere alone, since the man walking with him didn't even glow blue-ish. At some point I had to get on the roofs, because the streets got more and more deserted, only his companion wouldn't leave. Unfortunately I couldn't hear them talking, but thinking about it, it didn't understand Italian so it would have been of no use whatsoever. I at least tried to read their body language, to see if they were friends or enemies, but bluntly said I didn't find out anything at all. Thank god I noticed a man in tights that was wandering around the roofs before he saw me. I quickly got down on the streets and had to follow them by waiting behind corners and peeking around the edges. When they vanished behind a corner, I would wait a bit and then walk after them, again waiting behind that corner and watching where they'd go next. It did work well, until I almost walked into them. My target was just saying goodbye to his friend, and gladly he didn't come back in my direction.

I continued to follow the man in robes, and turned around a corner, where I was greeted by a sword at my throat. "Woah, you're actually gonna use this?" I laughed, but when he pressed it at my throat and blood started trickling I froze. "_Perché mi hai seguito_? He hissed, but sadly I didn't understand a word. Quickly analysing the situation, I assumed that I could take him down, and get my hidden blade out to threaten him a little. I rammed the side of my hand into the crook of his arm, grabbed his sword and threw it away. I then took a step forward and flicked my wrist to get the hidden blade out. Before I could get my blade anywhere near him he caught my wrist and nailed it against the wall behind me, using the momentum to throw my body back as well. His second hand went to my throat to suffocate me, if necessary. Well I didn't expect that. He then looked at my hidden blade with a puzzled but still serious and calm expression. "_Chi é_?" I only shook my head, and snorted. My "saviour" turned out to be a _bit _dangerous. If only I could get my gun out. "_Parla!" _he demanded, sounding a bit irritated but again, I could only shake my head. "_Dove hai ricevuto questo_?" he asked while looking at my blade. Since I could kind of guess the question, I answered very slowly "I'm an assassin! We tend to have things like that!"

"_Assassin? Un assassino?"_I nodded and his grip loosened. "_Come mi hai trovat_o?"he mumbled, still not getting that I didn't speak a word Italian. He then looked at my eyes again. "_Non parli italiano_?" Italiano? That sounded like he finally wanted to know if I spoke Italian. "non italiano" I managed to say, imitating him. He sighed and stepped back. After examining me head to toe he turned around, picked up his sword and motioned me to follow him.

We had walked for a long time, and the houses started looking better, but there were still no cars. It was like I had been sent back in time. But wait, actually that didn't sound so off, regarding my surroundings and the guys in tights. I shook my head. That was madness. Lost in my thoughts, I almost crashed into my saviour . He looked at me and then pointed upwards. I followed his hand and saw that we were standing right beneath a tall clock tower. He wanted me to climb, obviously.

So I did, up at the top I had a beautiful view of the whole city. But not only beautiful, disturbing. No skyscrapers, no real roads, nor any "modern" things that make out a normal city. I blinked several times and gulped. What the hell? At this point I was sure that I was dreaming, or dead. Maybe the Templars captured me and shoved me into an animus? No I would see the world through the eyes of one of my ancestors. Speaking of ancestors…

Before I could complete this thought, the man in robes stepped next to me, propably having noticed my confusion. He pointed at a dome in the distance. "_Il __vaticano_" then he pointed at the river that was visible in-between houses "_Il Tevere_". Wait. That was definitely familiar. Hadn't I been in the Vatican only a day ago? I shuddered. That wasn't possible. I suddenly had an urge to take out the fragment. It wasn't glowing anymore, only pulsing strangely. I heard my "companion" suck in a breath. "_Che__ cos é_?" I shook my head and shoved it back into my pocket, before he could grab it. Suppressing the thoughts that were spiralling in my head, I looked at the man standing behind me. He surely didn't bring me here only to show me the view. He nodded and led me to the edge of the tower, pointing downwards, at a haystack probably 70 meters down below.

I laughed, of course I had to pass a test. Was he an assassin too? Only we knew about the leap of faith, so he probably was. Also he stopped attacking me after seeing the hidden blade and hearing the word assassin, and my eagle vision made him glow golden. So this wouldn't be so hard, since jumping into mattresses as well as haystacks and lakes from high places was all I did as a kid. I smiled at him and stepped closer to the edge. I looked around the city one more time and jumped. Spreading my arms and turning in the air, I suddenly felt the urge to giggle. I still giggled when I got out of the haystack, and watched the other assassin jump as well. He got out and nodded at me, holding out his right hand. "´Niccolò Machiavelli" he said. Weirdly enough, his name made me feel hungry, not my fault that his it sounded like noodles. I grabbed his hand. "Alice Moore"


	3. Italian is Easy?

**~ First of all thank you for reading my story ~  
I have to let you know that the Machiavelli in my Story will be a little older than he really was, probably around the same age as Ezio. I hope it won't upset too many of you, but the storyline that I planned out works best that way! I knew that he was younger than Ezio, but actually 10 years age difference? That'd be a little bit of a problem! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

So apparently, I was either insane, or trapped in the Italian Renaissance. But I had bigger problems right now. Currently I was trying to catch up to Niccolò Machiavelli. Although I couldn't understand a word he said, he made it clear that I had to follow him or he'd leave me behind. Easy said, but parkouring through Rome was not an easy thing to do. Particularly when you are only used to cover distance by jumping from skyscraper-roof to roof, climbing, pulling yourself up ledges and avoiding guards in tights is definitely not easy. Especially trying not to be seen by those bastards was annoying. People in modern times are blind compared to the people here.  
I had almost lost sight of Niccolò, although he was only a few roofs in front of me. I was already out of breath, but not ready to just give up jet. He was probably my only chance to get something to eat, a doctor for my arm, a place to sleep, information, and clues on how to get home, in that particular order. Speaking of my hand, it had started hurting again but I had endured worse.

Performing a sprint over a roof and leaping over a gap that Niccolò had had to find a way around, I finally caught up to him. I tapped his shoulder and put my arm on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I needed a break. He looked at me with a neutral expression, and waited till my breath got slower. Without turning around again he started running again. I could only sigh and follow him.

Finally he got down on the streets and started walking at a normal pace. I got next to him, trying to calm my breathing. Brushing back a strand of hair, I noticed that my hand as well as the hoodie was soaked in blood. "Oh god" I sighed and pulled the sleeve back. The wound had opened up again, and was bleeding. At least it wasn't infected. I got a knife out of my belt and used it to cut the sleeve off, I had to buy new clothes anyway. Then I used it to wipe my arm clean and bandage it. Niccolò hadn't noticed that I wasn't following him anymore, or just didn't care and it was pretty hard to find him again, but well what did I have eagle vision for? When I caught up to him , he turned around and pulled his eyebrows up, as if asking where I had been. I only shrugged, and hid my arm behind my back. He seemed to notice the missing sleeve, his expression didn't change. He simply grabbed my arm and pulled it in front of me. Then he sighted and started walking again. Confused, I followed him.

Niccolò stopped in front of a scary man with a bird-peak mask. He talked to him and pointed at me. I squinted, I wasn't ready to trust this creeper, I could take care of my hand alone. Niccolò seemed to have noticed my hesitation and pulled me closer to the doctor almost violently. I grunted angrily. The doctor took the sleeve-bandage off and wanted to bandage it again after rubbing some weird salve on it. I grabbed his wrist and shook my head, grabbing a small sharp knife and pointing it at the wound. He didn't understand what I was trying to tell him. Of course he didn't know that there was still a bullet inside. Did they even have guns here? I guess not.

I was lucky that the wound was not deep, and the bullet not big. Placing my hand on the -gross and probably full of germs- table, I inserted the knife in the wound and had to suppress a cry of pain. I closed my eyes as I dug the bullet out and let it drop on the table, breathing heavily. The doctor made a confused noise and finally bandaged my arm. Niccolò examined the bullet closely, good that he couldn't ask any questions. At least not any that I could understand.

I sighted as the doctor was finished. He then said something to me and held his hand out. I didn't have any money. Great. I was about to run away when Niccolò dropped some coins in the doctors hand. I smiled at him thankfully "_Gracias_!" Was that Italian? Well in the worst case it was Spanish. Since he grinned a little, I guess he did understand me. When we were out of the doctors hearing distance he explained: "_É Grazie. _Gracias _é spagnolo_!" I simply nodded, kind of understanding what he meant. "_Grazie_, then?" He smiled lightly and turned around.

We went past two blocks, and stopped in front of a door. I was curious and stepped next to Niccolò trying to get a better view, but he shoved me back behind him. "Wha-"I was silenced when the door was opened. The man that had answered on Niccolò's knocking seemed annoyed, but let us inside. We walked through an inner courtyard and met another man, sitting on a bench in a corner. He stood up and greeted Niccolò, not even acknowledging me. A very likeable man. I crossed my hands and waited.

Although Niccolò remained calm while talking, the other man's head turned red and his voice had an angry undertone to it. Finally he seemed to have agreed to what Niccolò had to say, but I noticed that the other assassin had his hand casually placed upon the pommel of his sword.

"So, that will be my student?" I sucked in a breath and looked for the cause of this English voice speaking, and noticed it was the man. I looked at Niccolò and back at the man with big eyes. Somebody that spoke English? Well with a very think accent, but English. "I- What? – You speak En-?"

"Yes, and I will be teaching you how to speak Italian." I was stunned. How did he know I was English? Did Niccolò recognize the language? Or were they playing a joke on me? And wait. Learning Italian? I had no intention of learning Italian! I wanted to go home?  
"Signor Machiavelli said to…not tell me anything ..." He was visibly confused by these words. "He is convinced that you are what you claim to be, and says you should learn Italian to speak with him. You will come here every day until you are able to speak."

Wow. That was not what I had expected. Why did he trust me so easily? And how dare him to just decide what I should do? I furrowed my brows and turned to him, ready to make clear that this wasn't what I intended. But he just held up a hand, turned around and walked away. I was speechless. The man stood up as well, walking to back to Niccolò and talking to him intensely. I didn't expect his reaction. In a split second Niccolò's sword was at his throat, and the man was pushed back to the wall. The assassin hissed some rude sounding words at the man, and let him drop. I was back at Niccolò's side quickly, and walked outside with him.

I sighted, yawned and followed Niccolò again. As always not knowing what our destination would be. It came to my mind that I totally depended on him, and he could utilize me in every way he wanted. What if he wasn't an assassin but a Templar? I trusted him way to soon! I shouldn't have been so naïve! This one leap of faith didn't proof anything! I nodded. I would just use him for my goals! Learn Italian, eat, drink and sleep on his costs, and then leave, or kill him in the worst case.

When we arrived at a small house, I was totally done. Mostly from blood loss and hunger, but a small part of me wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. Niccolò guided me to a room and called for a maid. He then nodded, and left. I sat on the bed unsure on what to do next. But then the maid came in and brought some food, as well as a tunic and simple pants. After I finished my meal, she motioned me to come with her. She led me to a small bathroom, were a steaming tub was standing. I sighted contently and told the maid to leave. I started undressing, hid my weapons belt under my clothes and climbed into the tub.

* * *

In the next three weeks, I studied the Italian language diligently, made a map of Rome in my mind and searched for clues on how to get home. I was living at some kind of hotel, in the room next to Niccolò. But I didn't really know what exactly this establishment was since I was the first one to leave in the morning and the last one to come back, usually climbing back through my window. Food would be on my bed, and since the maid noticed my love for warm baths, the tub was prepared for me every third day.

I was making fast progress in the Italian language. Since everybody around me talked Italian, and I spent around 6 hours a day learning it, I understood fairly well what everybody was saying. Speaking was still a little bit of a problem, but it was getting better, practicing at the market and chatting with random strangers. The only bad thing about learning the new language was that my teacher "Rodolfo" was, to put it nicely, a rude, sexist jerk.

That was not the only reason why I never spoke or made clear that I understood him during the lessons. I tried to let everyone think that I was terrible at understanding or speaking Italian. It was pretty convenient, because when I accompanied Niccolò when he visited his allies, he spoke fairly unrestricted. But sadly I didn't find anything out, except that his allies and he had a hard time in Rome, and they were assassinating and bribing a lot of politicians.

My favourite time of the day was practically anytime that hadn't to do with the lessons. Before and after studying Italian grammar and vocabulary I roamed around Rome. The air wasn't polluted, the sky clear and it was wonderfully warm. I searched for clues that would lead me home. At one desperate point I even jumped from the bridge in front of the Vatican into the Tiber, but except from getting me wet and dirty it didn't do much. Searching the Sistine chapel wasn't possible, it wasn't built yet. I did sneak into the Vatican a few times, but since it was a restricted area, I had to be on my guard, and didn't find out much.

Sometimes I duelled with Niccolò. It was really fun since I didn't know how to handle a sword. He thought me and I played the same game that I played during the Italian lessons. I practiced somewhere alone, and when he sparred with me, I held back a little, so that when I would have to fight against him, I would have a huge advantage.

As fun as all of that sounds, I was still alone. The only person I had was Niccolò, but I didn't trust him really. I didn't find anything against him, but neither did I find evidence that he was an assassin. He did try to talk to me, but I didn't really respond.

* * *

(Side note: from now on the English dialogue will be _„written like this", _and the Italian „like this".

* * *

I awoke about two hour before the sun would rise, sat up and jumped out of the bed. I buckled my weapon belt around my waist and put my tunic over it. I was rather lazy today so I left the house through the front door, making as little noise as possible. I wandered into the direction of the Tiber and arrived at a tower. It was time to change the hiding place of the fragment again. I checked the area with my eagle vision and climbed up. I stopped under a loose stone, which wasn't visible from the street. I took it out and reached into the hole, releasing a relieved breath when I felt the fragment. I took it out and climbed down, already thinking about a new hiding spot. After some searching I found an abandoned cellar that was easily accessible through a ruin. I hid the fragment, and covered the entrance with some planks that where lying around. Nodding, fairly satisfied with the hiding place, I walked into the livelier part of Rome. The sun was about to rise, and it was time to get my daily apple-breakfast. I went to the market, and no, I didn't need to nick an apple every day. I walked up to my friend the salesman and chatted a little with him. He gave me two envelopes to deliver, and an apple. Our daily deal.

After I finished the delivery, I joined Rodolfo, who let three heavy self-written dictionaries drop in front of me, and told me to copy the words and study them. That would take a few hours, and I was glad that he let me alone most of the time. The rest of the time he was insulting me, woman in general, or the English language. When I was finally finished he let me go early, and I had nothing better to do than stroll around Rome. I walked up to my salesman friend and asked if he had anything else for me to do, but he shook his head. He gave me another apple and we chatted for a little while, when I felt somebody standing behind me.

"Your Italian got pretty good since we last talked…yesterday." Dammit. I turned around smiling innocently. "Ciao Niccolò …didn't see you coming!"  
"I guess so" he said almost angrily, and motioning me to come with him. "You speak Italian rather fluently? And I guess you can understand me pretty well?" I only shrugged and walked about two meters behind him. "You don't seem like the shy type, why didn't you talk to me?" he seemed almost offended.

"I guess I didn't have anything to say?" I answered slowly, while a plan started forming in my mind. I had everything I needed to survive on my own and- my thoughts where interrupted when he turned around and pressed me against the wall behind me. "I have a lot of questions, paid for your lessons to get answers and you don't talk to me?" He talked very calmly, but that made it even more frightening.

I acted within the matter of seconds. With my palm I punched his jaw back, stepped on his feet and got behind him. He reacted like the great fighter he was, and trpulled his blade out immediately. I grabbed one of my daggers, I didn't have a sword with me, and the smaller blade was more familiar. The gun was only for emergencies.

I smiled challengingly, I knew that I had a big advantage. Niccolò didn't know that I held back during our earlier sparring sessions. He attacked and I blocked, slipping out of the sword range and behind him, but he turned around to quickly for me to attack again. But I was prepared for that and was already too close for him to swing his blade at me again. He seemed surprised of my swiftness, but before he really noticed I had my foot in the back of his knee and pushed him over. The whole thing had only taken seconds. I quickly kicked the sword out of his hands, stepped on his chest and placed my dagger on his throat. I didn't know if I could have beaten him, without this element of surprise, since he was a pretty decent fighter himself. "I don't trust you, you kn-"

"What are you doing?" He interrupted, but weirdly didn't look at me, more likely behind me. When I processed that, it was already too late. I was pulled back, squeaked, a dagger pointing now at my throat. _"Great"_ I grunted.

"Whenever I come and find you, you seem to be in trouble, Niccolò" a new voice said. Niccolò stood up and brushed the dirt of his pants. "I could have handled her easily!"

I snorted. The man behind me seemed to laugh and shook his head lightly. "Where did you pick her up anyway?" They spoke like I was not here, great! I pulled my elbow up, and tried to punch his jaw, but he was prepared and only laughed at my attempt. Niccolò ignored the question and looked at me again.

"I gave you food, shelter and let you learn Italian, and you don't trust me? How much of a fool are you?" I shook my head and laughed. "Where I come from, the people that do everything to gain your trust are those that you shouldn't trust at all!" I hissed. He took a step back and looked at me with an almost arrogant expression. "You are an assassin, aren't you? I thought you would know who your enemy is and who isn't." What the hell did he mean with that?

Then it hit me. He must have seen that in my eyes. "You didn't know Italian, and obviously weren't familiar with Rome, so tell me" he leaned closer. "HOW did you find me?" I gulped. The eagle vision. Of course. He did glow bright golden, like other assassins normally do. I almost facepalmed. Now, should I swallow my pride and get out of this unharmed or- "No assassin crests, not signs that you are part of the brotherhood expect that lousy leap of faith! Why did you think I would trust you?" -ops, there I said it.

"Where I come from" he answered "and especially here in Rome, wearing that symbol is dangerous. Blaring out to the world that you are an assassin is suicidal. And not trusting people that want to help you is more suicidal even." He leaned back and looked at me, waiting for my response.

"I didn't really talk to you for three freaking weeks and you just suspected that nothing was wrong? You could have at least told me at some point!" I burst out and the man behind me nodded. "I kind of agree with her, Niccolò..!" Before Niccolò could respond to that, the dagger that was at my throat dissapeared, and the grip around my wrist loosened. "No more fighting over a misunderstanding! I have far more important news!" he said and stepped back.

"Giovanni Auditore needs us back in Florence"


	4. Riding is Difficult

**Sorry for the delay… but I was busy last weekend and then I got sick -.- Anyway here's the new chapter, It's gonna get pretty exciting soon! Thanks for the nice reviews :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed obviously.**

"Giovanni Auditore needs us back in Florence"

Niccolò opened and closed his mouth kind of like a fish, he seemed stunned. I was confused. "If we leave now, the Borgia will-"Niccolò tried to argue, but the other man interrupted him with a simple gesture. "The Borgia won't even notice that we've been gone. The situation in Florence is urgent. Very urgent." Niccolò shook his head. "I though Giovanni and Lorenzo had everything under control? What is happening?" The man took Niccolò's elbow. "Not here, where can we talk without anybody noticing?"  
I cleared my throat. Both men looked at me, as if they only just remembered that I was here. The man in cape scanned me from head to toe, probably calculating how much of a thread I could be. He nodded. "I guess you can come too". I gave him a half smile, and looked to Niccolò, he nodded.

We went back to our hotel and got into Niccolò's room, he closed all the windows and blew out the candles. Then he turned around to me. Well, I guess I thought that I would be part of this conversation, but nope. He opened the door and gestured outside. "If anybody comes near, knock. I guess you could also check around the windows" Without leaving me time to reply he shut the door. I took a deep breath. Seems like he was still offended.

While guarding around the room I caught some bits of the conversation. "After the Duke got killed…went to Venice….going wrong…" I couldn't make much sense of that, but I could probably find out the details about going to Florence later. Speaking about going to Florence. Would I be going too? He couldn't just leave me here could he? But there was a problem. If he was going to take me with him I would be annoyed because I wanted to stay in Rome and continue searching for clues. If he wasn't going to take me with him I would be offended because he would just leave me. Quite the dilemma huh? But actually, leaving Rome for a few days wouldn't be bad. Seeing a little more of the beautiful non-polluted Italy.

After being left on my own for nearly an hour, I was called back inside. The man approached me and held out his hand. "Our first meeting wasn't that fortunate. It's lovely to meet you, you can call me _Volpe_." He smiled and I crossed my hands sarcastically returning his smile. "I'm Alice" I said, trying to look tough.

Volpe then turned around and laughed. "She seems nice, I can't wait until you introduce her to everybody!" Niccolò only shook his head. "I barely even know her, she can do that on her own." and I mumbled something like "I'm still in the room you know."

After an awkward silence, Niccolò took a deep breath and looked at me, calculating. "What?!" I snapped after some time. "I kind of can't tell if you would like to come with us or stay here, but I don't really care since you could be very useful." Aha. Nice to share his chain of thought with me. "So what does that mean?" I asked, getting curious anyway.

"You will be coming to Florence with us. It's about a 6 day ride from here. And while travelling you will tell us your story." Before I could say something Volpe raised his hand. "We don't know how long we will be in Florence, but I'm sure you'll come back to Rome." Actually that was not my biggest problem at the moment.

"A six day –ride- ? You mean like…on horses?" Woah what else had I been thinking- "Riding? For six days?" I blinked, and look back and forth between the two grinning man. "You can't ride, I suppose?" Volpe said and I shook my head. Niccolò sighted. "I was scared that you would make a fuss about leaving Rome, but you simply can't ride?"

I looked at him and pouted. "Simply can't ri- wait. Why would you think that I wouldn't want to leave Rome?" He smiled and told me how he had been following me sometimes, and it was obvious that I had been looking for something. I didn't have time to be worried about that now, because they were already talking about how to get to Florence.

Let me tell you about how I feel about horses. You know how almost every five year old dreams about having her own pony? Well I dreamt about getting new climbing gloves and plastic throwing daggers, don't judge me I was raised as an assassin. We did have huge horses where I was raised, and one of them seemed to really like me. But sometime it stole an apple from me, directly off my hand I have to add. It might be childish behaviour, but I do not trust horses until that day. Also I am a little scared of them because they're big and unpredictable. But only a little, okay?

My thoughts were interrupted when the men decided that it was time to get something to eat. That was okay with me, and after a boring dinner containing a lot of meant I left them, agreeing to meet them with all my things packed at the northern gates about the time the sun would rise. So I had some time left so decide whether to take the fragment with me or not. After arriving at the ruin where I hid it, and seeing how the deserted the area was I quickly decided that I would leave it here in safety. It wouldn't be able to help me, and it would be an additional thing to carry. Leaving it here would be a good idea.

With the money Niccolò gave me I bought some throwing daggers and a huge cape that would protect me from rain, wind and the cold. It also concealed my weapons belt very well. The swords were way to expensive. Additionally I bought some apples, for me and to appease dangerous horses. Talking about horses, I was still afraid of the riding ahead of me, but I did kind of trust Niccolò and Volpe, they would teach me how to ride and not let the horse eat me.

I arrived at the gate a few hours too early and just sat there, waiting for my fellow assassins. Without really noticing, I fell asleep again.

* * *

Riding is horrible. It is pure torture. My tights hurt, my butt hurts and I was being shaken around with every step the horse took. Before we had left, and after I had overcome my fear of horses, Volpe had explained how to manoeuvre the horse, how to tell it when to stop and when to go. He had also given me some tips on how to stay on. However, that didn't help much as soon as the horse had started to trot.

Finally we stopped for something to eat. But getting of the horse only made my thighs hurt even more. I had to walk around bowlegged, earning some laughs from my companions. We gave the horses to eat and to drink, and then ate a snack ourselves. And then it was time to get on the horses again. We stopped another two times, even though the horses were very persistent they had to make a short break every few hours.

The sun had long set, and I had gotten so used to the rhythm of the horses trotting that I was almost falling asleep when we finally stopped for the night. When I got off the horse my feet gave away under me. I stood up, grimacing, and tied my horse up. Niccolò was setting up a small fire. Seems like we would be sleeping under the starry heavens tonight. I got handed some dried meat and some bread. "So, tell us your story." Niccolò said, leaning back against a tree. I sighted, they did have the right to know, and they were my only allies after all.

So I told them my story. They were good listeners and I almost forgot that they were even here. I told them about growing up in the assassins "compound" the farm, as we called it. How I got trained to be an assassin, and about my failed first mission. I let my story sound as if I did grow up in this century, but before they could ask any other questions I raised my hand. "So that might sound normal, but …" I swallowed "please don't freak out, and listen until I'm finished okay?" I looked at them and they nodded, probably either confused or weirded out. I closed my eyes "I…kindofcomefromthefuture… somefragmentofthepiecesofEdenbroughtmehereandIhavebeensearchingforcluesonhowtogetbackthewholetimeinRome." I rattled down and opened my eyes slowly to see their reactions. "Could you repeat that?" Volpe asked. "You come from the what?" Niccolò asked.

"I come from the future!" I said a little more understandable. Now the information dropped. They're mouths were dangling open, which was actually very funny. But I better make sure that they didn't question my sanity and left me alone with the horse or something. So I took out my phone, which I still carried with me, and my gun. "That here is a phone, it's like a messenger, but it works via erm ... invisible signals, so you can message people from all over the world." I took a deep breath, they were still to stunned to ask anything so I continued. "And that's a gun, you use it to shoot little metal bullets, that can hurt your enemy severely." Niccolò nodded. "That thing that was in your arm came from such a thing?" I nodded, and strapped the gun to my belt again. "So I hope that you actually believe me, and trust me I really want to go back and not make anything complicated for you." I said, and slumped back, exhausted. Volpe leaned forward "So if you got sent here from the future by a fragment of Eden, don't you think there's more to it? Wouldn't you want to explore and see what you could do to help?" I hadn't thought about that yet. That did sound pretty reasonable actually. I nodded. "We'll see, but now the only thing I want to do is sleep"

Niccolò stood up "That's a lot to think about, and we have another day of riding ahead, let's talk tomorrow." I nodded tucked my cape around me, lying back I had a perfect view of the stars. I smiled, it wasn't that bad here after all. With Niccolò and Volpe whispering in the background, I fell asleep.

The next days went past in a blur. My whole body was sore, and I didn't get much sleep. We never really spoke about me coming from the future again. But actually, we didn't talk about anything that much, even Niccolò and Volpe seemed tired.

After the fourth day of riding, we sat around a campfire once again. "We have made fast progress, if we continue like this we can get to Monteriggioni tomorrow." Volpe announced, his voice sounded rasp. I could only nod, and lay back to sleep. Although one could say that I had a lot of time to think in the last four days, and I did, I still didn't know what I was supposed to do. Volpe's argument had sounded so reasonable that had I thought a lot about it. The fragment brought me here, it wouldn't do that just randomly right? But I missed my family and friends, my mentors and my home.

I hadn't thought about them a lot, which made me feel a little guilty but actually it was relieving. But they thought I was dead either way, didn't they? I would just focus on the _now _I had decided. Do what the fragment wants me to do, and eventually I would get send back, I knew. But what to do?

Monteriggioni was an ugly, small city. Dirty and rundown. But Mario, the Assassin that lived there was actually pretty nice, and he even greeted me with a rib crashing hug. Even though I was tall for my seventeen years, Mario was about three times as broad and a lot stronger than I was. We got food, and a real bed to sleep in, and I wasn't sore anymore, after my body had gotten used to the torture that some call riding. For the first time in days I felt content again.

Florence was a beautiful, big city. We had left from Monteriggioni at sunrise, so I had had a good night's sleep. It was a beautiful day, live was good after all.

Sadly enough we didn't go sightseeing. We went straight to a bid noble house and met Giovanni Auditore. He was in a hurry, greeted us quickly and gave Volpe a letter. "I am afraid I do not have much time to explain everything, but everything we found out about the Templar conspiracy in Milan is written in this letter-" the door opened and a young man came in. He was strikingly attractive but had a very arrogant appearance. Giovanni took a deep breath and seemingly relaxed immediately.

"Ezio, come in Son!" He said calmly. "I need these packages delivered to associates of mine in the city, I also need you to retrieve a message for me from a pigeon coop not too far away from here."

The young man nodded. "Very well, I'll get it done." He glanced in Vole's and Niccolò's direction, but they had they backs turned to him, discussing something. I was hiding behind them, so I don't think that he even saw me. Although he looked like Giovanni's son, I don't think he was, otherwise he would knew something about the assassins or be one himself. How old was he? Probably the same age as Niccolò? Therefore he should have been in training already, wearing at least one hidden blade right?

"Come back here when you're finished. There are some things we need to discuss. And please, my son, stay out of trouble." Giovanni said, and send the boy away.

"You didn't tell him anything until now? Only the older son knows about you?" Volpe wondered, looking at Giovanni almost angrily. "I will tell him when he gets back" He said and mumbled something to himself. So my thoughts were confirmed.

"He is too…, he is not yet ready to be an assassin. I will tell him the most important things tonight, before I send them to Monteriggioni." He looked up "This is where you come into play. You know the circumstances."

No I don't, why don't I know anything? "I will be arrested sometime tomorrow, I have evidence that I am not guilty, but I have a bad feeling." He laid a hand on Niccolò's shoulder. "Bring this package to Paola, buy your friend armour and weapons and then flee to Monteriggioni with my family, I think that you and Federico will like each other. Now leave, and come back once you are finished!" Niccolò nodded. I was excited. Free armour and weapons and finally some action! Jackpot! Also we would go back and see Mario again. I really liked him.

He then turned to Volpe. "I will need your help too, old friend…" I didn't hear more of this conversation because Niccolò almost dragged me out. "You will come with me, Volpe has his thieves, he won't need help, but we need to hurry." "But what's this all about?" I shouted at him, chasing him along the rooftops once more. I didn't get an answer.

We arrived at a brothel, the leader, a beautiful woman called Paola was an assassin as well. She took the package, and told us to be careful around guards. She also gave me a white and read tunic with a hood. Something that is fit for an assassin she said. Before we left, three women came inside, that didn't look like they belonged, but well, no time to worry about that now.

Now it was time for my armour. Since the blacksmith logically didn't have any armour for woman, I got a chainmail shirt, shoulder armour, bracers, new boots and a nice long sword along with a small dagger. I was probably grinning like an idiot. "Stop grinning, we have a problem." Niccolo said, looking behind us. Great, some guards had noticed us. "You're just a girl they won't follow you, run to the Auditore house and come to the gate with Giovanni's family, you can do that without getting into trouble, can you?" I nodded. I pulled my hood up and we started to run into two different directions. Niccolò had been wrong but the one guard that followed me was no problem. I arrived at the Auditore house, it was deserted.

I searched the house, but nobody was around. I went back down and noticed somebody. He was in Giovanni's study. I peeked inside, it was Giovanni's son. He made attempts to change into an assassin uniform similar to the one that I got from Paola. Not eager to seem like some pervert, I waited outside. When he came out of the study I stepped behind him. Before I could say something he threw a punch at me. Good reflexes, but I was faster.

I avoided the punch and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He shouted but I only sighted. "Chill!" he seemed confused. Ah, nobody said this in the Renaissance right? "Calm yourself, I was sent here by Giovanni to bring his family to safety, but it seems like nobody is left, so I don't really know what to do now." He didn't seem to trust me and took a step back. Thinking about it I must look pretty imitating with the armour and the hood. "I need to bring these documents somewhere, I don't accept the help of strangers." I sighted and nodded. Before I could say anything two guards noticed us, and attacked. I motioned him to leave. "Go and do what you must, I'll deal with them." He nodded, apparently confused and left. The guards where finished quickly and Niccolò arrived soon after. I updated him on what happened.

"Giovanni is in prison, he told me Ezio already spoke to him, so everything will go as planned, we don't need to leave to Monteriggioni I guess." I brought my hands to my hips. "So that's what you've been doing! I was worried sick that the guards got you!" He rolled his eyes. "Of course you were, let's get to Paola's." We'll sleep at a brothel? Well better than sleeping outside.

I was awoken by Paola. "You need to dress. The Auditores were hanged, and Niccolò has reached word from Roma that he needs to go back to settle his matters with the Borgia. He'll meet you at the gate in an hour."  
I sat up. "They were executed? I thought everything was going to be okay?" Paola shook her head. "They were betrayed. I will see that nothing happens to Ezio his mother and sister, but you must leave for Rome again, it's good that Niccolò has somebody by his side." She smiled.

"Great, that excursion to Rome was very successful." I sighted, got out of bed, and got ready to leave again.


End file.
